Life is not easy
by sandra52519
Summary: suna meets someone very interesting, and from the moment he first sees him his heart goes *doki doki*. yaoi. suna x male!oc. (m-rated chapter can be skipped if you want to.)
1. Chapter 1

**Life is not supposed to be easy,**

 **Yet i hoped for life to let me off the hook for once.**

 **But... i guess that wasn't meant to be.**

 **Anyway,**

 **I am Sunakawa Makoto, my friends call me suna.**

 **And this is how life decided to make things hard for me.**

I was staring out of the window, the teacher is repeating something about some point in history. Really as soon as she said the material of today was repeat my attention was gone. I look at takao a few seats away, he's sleeping. not much of a surprise. What is surprising however is that after a while the teacher call's out our attention. "Class, today we will be getting a new student. Please come in and introduce yourself."

When he walks in i can feel my heart beating faster for some reason. 'He is really goodlooking.' He has short black hair, bright blue eyes and piercings. 5 in the ear and one in his eyebrow. Every girl in the room suddenly pays a lot more attention now, whispering thing to each other that sound a lot like "aah, he's so cool." and "i wonder if he has a girlfriend". However i'm more interested in knowing if he has any more piercings, like in a naughty place... wait... WHAT THE HELL. Why am i thinking about such thing?

His voice takes me out of my thoughts. "my name is Kirashi Tetsu, i just moved to Japan from America, yoroshiku." our teacher then assigns him a seat but all i notice is that i have a good vision of him from my own seat.

When the bell ring i come to the conclusion that i've been looking at Kirashi almost all of the time. 'This has to stop, before he notices' i put my book in my bag 'or anyone else for that matter'. I walk towards takao and try to make him up, eventually after trying a few times i gave up and said: "yamato-san". He jumps up screaming, and the entire class is looking at us. I just ignore the stares and whispers of "scary!" and say: "Come on, let's go" He hastily grabs his things and runs after me, i was already outside when he catches up to me.

On the way home he tries to ask me thing but even takao got the clue that i wasn't planning on answering anytime soon so he gave up and started talking about yamato. He then suddenly stops, i turn around and ask him: "What's wrong" "Isn't that the new guy from our class" i look where he's looking and indeed it's kirashi. "i think he's lost, let's help him." "Wait takao-" but he's already staring at kirashi, and like always way too close. "Takao your to close" i tell him "Aah sorry about that" "No problem" he says. "Are you all right, you look a bit lost" "I'm afraid that i am lost, i have terrible sense of direction" "We can help you" "Arigatou, i'm looking for this apartment" he says while taking out a piece of paper. "Aah, that's our apartment, we can show you" "Thank you" "I am takao gouda and this is sunakawa makoto." "Oh you two are in my class right!" he exclaims with a smile.

As i see his smile i can feel my face heat up, 'Am i blushing.. no that can't be' "Ah, suna your a little red, are you getting a fever." "N-no i'm fine" 'Oh god did i just stutter, what is wrong with me today.' Thankfully takao doesn't seem to notice. We continue walking home with the three of us, and surprisingly kirashi is talking mostly to me. I try to act cool and confident, but inside i am very nervous about what he thinks of me.

As soon as we got home i said good bye and went to my room, i needed to think about what happened to me today. 'I have never behaved like that before, what is this.' I tried to think of what it was when a realisation hit me 'I've seen takao act like this before whenever he... likes someone' "no.." i softly whisper.

I immediately went over to takao's place and went into his room without knocking, slamming the door open. He looked shocked, because normally it was him doing that. as i close the door i hear him ask: "suna? what's wrong?" i just sit down and say nothing, he come towards me and also sits down at the table. He is waiting for me to say something, but i can't. Not jet. Several minutes go past, i take a deep breath and say: "Takao, i need to ask you for advise but what i am going to say is never going to leave this room. Do you understand me" He looks very shocked when i said the word advise but nods nonetheless "Swear it takao" "I swear, now tell me" I take another deep breath and say: "I think i like someone" He is very VERY shocked and starts ranting about all kind of things. "I knew this was a mistake." I whisper under my breath, i stand up and walk towards the door only to find that takao has connected himself to my leg. "No Suna, i'm sorry. It won't happen again, you can trust me. I will be very professional." There is a awkward silence, but then i go to sit down again. 'This is maybe Takao but we've been friends for 10 years. If there is anyone i should trust it's him'

"Who is it" I look to my side a bit embarrassed. I whisper his name but he doesn't here me "Come on suna say it so i can hear it" I sigh again and with a small blush is say: "Kirashi Tetsu" "The new guy?" he asks. I nodd my head. He stare's at me and then ask: "You've only met him today, so could you tell me why you think you like him?" I look at my lab and softly let out: "When he first walked in... i could feel my heart beating really fast, like it was going to jump out of my chest. From the moment he sat down i don't think my eyes ever left him till i heard the bell, and when i saw him smile... oh god. It looked like an angel kissed his lips. My thoughts keep wondering to him, and when he looks at me i can feel myself turning red." I take a breath and i look at takao only to see him smiling softly "I have never experienced this kind of intense emotions. I can't describe what i feel but, whatever it is makes me feel better then i've ever done in my entire life." He starts to grin. Then he jumps up with his fist in the air shouting: "yahoooooo." He sits down again and tells me: "What you're feeling is most definably love" I sigh again for what feels like the millionth time that day. "What can i do?" "What do you think about becoming closer with him and later on see if maybe he likes you back" I nodd and give him a small smile "That sounds like a good plan".

We say our goodbyes a little while later and just before i go out the door i hear Takao say: "i'm happy for you Suna and i hope it turns out all right". Smiling i return to my room. I lay in bed deep in thought, with a soft smile on my lips. My last thought being about kirashi, but he is also in my first thought when i'll up.

 **Life is never easy,**

 **But sometimes...**

 **It will give you something to work with.**

 **Something that can end good..**

 **But also can end bad.**

 **Don't let Life decide what your future will be,**

 **It is up to you which way you will go.**

 **Just don't always take the easy road.**

^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^ ^.^ ^_^

A.N.

hey everyone, i just want to let you know that if you find any mistakes please let me know. i plan for this to stay a oneshot but... maybe you will be able to change my mind if you want it enough. also i have no problem with criticism but please base it on some thing i work with. please R&R.

love, sandra525


	2. Chapter 2

_The classroom?_

 _What am i doing here?_

 _I don't remember coming here?_

 _"Suna!" I look around. the voice seems to come from everywhere at once. Loud and... familiar, but i can't really place it. "Suna!" Hands grab my shoulders and force me to turn around. A figure. The figure leans in closer. "Kirashi!" He leans even closer and just as his lips almost touch mine he softly whispers: "It isn't very nice to not respond when i call for you" He then lets his lips touch mine. The kiss is soft but passionate. His lips touch like cherry. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance..._

Gasp!

'what the hell' I think as my senses slowly come back to me. 'did i just... that can't be'

"aaaarrgg" i angrily breath into my pillow. "Sano!" 'huh' "Sano! hurry up school starts soon"

'Takao, great' i hurry, get dressed and grab an apple from the counter. I go out the door but am stopped by Takao. I run into him. "where you standing against the door or something" "how did you know that" he looks very confused. I just sigh and say: "never mind, lets go" "Alright lets go!" he happily shouts. I catch myself letting out a smile at his typical responce and force my poker face back into place before anyone notices.

Takao talks to me the entire way to school but all i can think about is Kirashi. 'how will i face him after that dream i had' as we sit down in our seats and class starts my thoughts and vision seems to drift into Kirashi's direction once again. 'this needs to stop' i think as i force myself to look away 'but one small look won't hurt right'. i look again and after only a few seconds i see Kirashi turn around and look at me. I freeze in place not really knowing what to do. 'he cought me'. He then smiles at me with his angel kissed lips. I quickly look away. 'god, and now i'm blushing. this isn't normal anymore'

I avoid him and Takao during break, and hang out on the roof. However i do see Takao just before i enter the classroom again. "hey suna, Kirashi was looking for you so i just told him that you usually just want to spent some time alone when you're not spending break with me." "thanks" i let out feeling relieved, but of course it being Takao he continued: " I also told him that since you're out earlier then him he could just go to your house after school" I freeze a little and freak out inside. "Suna you alright" "Y-yeah, yeah i'm fine"

I hurry home after school, and start freaking out in my room. Till i hear the doorbell, because then my internal freak out becomes even worse. I hear my sis open the door and start collecting my thoughts, trying to control myself. I sit down at my desk and as i hear the knock on my door i collect a breath and say: "Come in".

He enters "Hey suna" "H-hey" 'God i really need to control myself' "Takao said you needed to talk to me" "Yeah ehm... i kinda saw you staring at me during class." Gulp. I master all my courage and look him in the eye. 'That doesn't look like someone whose disgusted but more like... ' I take a deep breath and bravely say " And what if i was staring at you" "Then maybe i should do something about it" He flirtingly says. I stand up and stand in front of him. "Then i was indeed staring at you, what are you going to do about it." He grins. "Then i'll do this" He leans towards me and captures my lips with his. The only thought going trough my mind as i close my eyes is: 'he tastes just like my dream, but then better'

 **A.N ~ A.N ~ A.N**

 **Hey everyone,**

 **I decided i got enough reviews and follows and stuff to do a chap. 2.**

 **But again i need reviews for chap. 3 so please read and review everyone.**

 **Love,**

 **Sandra52519**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATENTION! WARNING!**

 **this chapter contains m-rated contents. if you do not want to read this, you can continue in the next chapter without missing any important information.**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

I feel him pulling away. I slowly open my eyes and see him smirking at me. "lets have some fun". I can feel the butterfly's in my stomach as he leans forward again. he gently nips my bottom lip as if to ask for permission. i open my mouth slightly and he takes full advantage of it.

Kirashi kindly moves me towards my bed, taking my shirt of in the progress. He looks at me with lust shimmering in his eyes. he stands at the foot of the bed, as his hands start moving across his own chest. slowly down the bottom of his shirt, taking it of. my heart starts beating faster and my breath stops when i look up at his eyes. he's smirking at me, teasing me. his hands then cross his nipples, teasing them, making them hard between his fingers, then moving further down towards his pants. zipping them open en letting them drop to the ground. his boxers can't hide the hardness of his dick and neither could Kirashi's.

kirashi then puts his knees on the bed and slowly starts crawling up my body. he gives me a sensual long kiss, which makes me long for more. slowly he starts moving down my chest, teasing my nipples a little as he goes down. nipping at every spot he could reach till he come to my pants. he slowly undoes the buckle of my belt and takes them out of my pants, throwing it over his shoulders onto the floor. i gulp as he takes my zipper. he them takes off my pants. i see him smirk as he hooks his fingers around the elastic of my underwear, looking at me one last time waiting for me to say that i'm sure. i nod and the underwear goes off.

He brings his lips towards the head of my dick and starts licking it, sucking on it. Making me feel out of this world. After a while he decides its enough, so slowly takes all of my dick into his mouth and starts bobbing up and down. i no longer could contain my pleasure as he does this, my moans become louder and louder as i near my end. "k-kira-s-shi i-i'm c-com-ing" i yell out just before i fill his mouth with my seed. he swallows all of it and i notice his underwear is bulging. 'maybe i should help him with his little problem'

i turn him on his back and remove his underwear, bringing my head down to his chest licking my way south. he tries to tell me that i don't have to do this and my mind is telling me to back out, but i just want to do this even if it's not the smartest idea. i suck his dick in a similar way as he did to me, but i did one thing a little different. halfway trough i stopped. he looks me in the eye, confused. i then make eye contact and start to take one finger in my mouth, making it all slippery and wet. his eyes widen in realisation, i raise a eyebrow in question and he simply nods in return. i then go back to sucking his dick, and start tracing his pink hole. he shivers as i put in my finger and start feeling around for that one sport. never giving up on pleasuring his manhood, i hear him yell out. i continue hitting that one spot inside him, knowing i found the treasure. it isn't long after that that he shoots his load. i collapse on the bed next to him. no words where uttered as we both drifted off into a quiet sleep.

 **A.N ~ A.N ~ A.N**

 **hey people,**

 **i hope you liked this chapter.**

 **please review your thoughts and give me advise if you have any.**

 **i am doing a chapter 4, i already dicided on that, but i don't know when this story will end.**

 **afterall i kinda wanted to make sano kill himself in the next chap.**

 **NOT SURE BOUT IT, but maybe... anyway advise is wanted.**

 **love, sandra52519**


End file.
